


Frozen: Fire and Sand

by Mr_Westing



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arabic-Inspired Setting, F/F, F/M, Fire Powers, Ice Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Westing/pseuds/Mr_Westing
Summary: Elsa and company journey to a land in the desert to help a young boy with powers similar to Elsa's.





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat in the royal staffroom, bored. The downside of presiding over a kingdom of such peace and prosperity was that its problems seemed petty in comparison to the internal conflict she had felt during her formative years and to the strife that had occurred in the days following her coronation; she was glad that it was now behind her, true, but there were only so many celebrations one could throw, and so most of her duties now consisted of regulating taxes and appropriating funding. Which was why she was presently talking to the royal treasurer.

“Our reserves are holding steady,” the treasurer said. “Expenditures match revenue, with a slight increase over the last four quarters; and the current tax rates are considered to be acceptable by the population at large.”

“And trade?”

“Trade is decent, though some of the merchants are still upset about the Weselton embargo.”

“Well, we have no reason to continue doing business with such an unscrupulous kingdom. Until they make drastic reforms, the embargo stays.”

“Of course.” The treasurer stood up, bowed, and left.

Elsa turned to her attendant, Kai. “Was that the final meeting I had today?”

“It was.”

Elsa smiled and leaned back. “Wonderful.”

“Yes,” Kai said, producing a stack of mail. “We can now move on to correspondence from foreign dignitaries.”

Elsa groaned. Being an unbetrothed member of royalty added another annoyance upon the politics. She knew the gist of each letter in the stack before Kai even read any.

“A marriage proposal from the Earl of Twinsummer.”

“Pass.”

“A proposal from Prince Johann III of the Meadowed Isle.”

“Pass.”

“A proposal from Duchess Rhonda of Lumania…”

Elsa perked up. “Wait, what?”

“…writing on behalf of her son, Ronald.”

“Oh.” Elsa slumped back into her seat. “Can’t any of these nobles at least propose in person?”

“And would that make you more likely to accept?”

“Well, no, but the gesture would be appreciated.” She sighed. “I am simply uninterested in entering into such a union, particularly with any man whose motive to do so is so clearly in forming an alliance with Arendelle rather than taking me as a bride. If they wish to do that, they should do it with a diplomatic talk, not a wedding.”

“Well, there’s also the issue of an heir to consider,” Kai said.

“As I’ve said before, I am not concerned with that. My sister shall marry Kristoff, and their child shall become heir to the throne.”

“They haven’t even become engaged yet.”

“So? A lengthy courtship period is healthy for a relationship. And it’s not as if I’m approaching old age before then.”

The door opened slightly, and the Princess of Arendelle poked her head through. “I’m not interrupting anything important, am I?” Anna asked.

“Not at all,” Elsa said.

“Great!” Anna fully came in and sat down next to her sister.

A somewhat annoyed Kai rose, bundling up the mail to take with him. “I’ll leave you two alone, then.”

“What’s his problem?” Anna asked after he had left the room.

“Nothing,” said Elsa. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Oh, not much. It’s just…” She sighed and slumped down in her seat. “I just miss Kristoff.”

Kristoff, in his role as Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, was frequently away from the kingdom, overseeing the transport of the large blocks of ice which were the newest source of revenue for Arendelle, touting its quality and assuring they were created by the hand of the famed Snow Queen herself. This latest trip saw him depart two weeks prior and he hadn’t returned yet.

“I’m sure he and Sven will be back soon,” Elsa said.

“They were supposed to be back _yesterday_ ,” Anna complained, flopping down onto a chair. “I waited at the dock to meet them when the ship arrived, only for the captain to say that they got off at the previous port!”

“They decided to take the land route,” Elsa said.

“I know! But _why_?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that Kristoff cares deeply about you,” the Queen said. “If he makes a decision that keeps himself away for you for a few days more, he must have had a good reason to do so.”

“I guess,” Anna said. “But it’s frustrating anyway.”

“My Queen,” Gerda said, entering the room. “There is a foreign visitor seeking an audience with you.”

“Oh? Thank you,” Elsa said. She turned to her sister. “This may be important. Do you mind…?”

“No, go ahead,” Anna said, pouting. “It’s fine. Whatever.”

Elsa smirked as she got up to leave. “Such an attitude is not befitting for a princess.”

Anna tried to grumble, but found herself laughing instead.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa arrived in the front chamber, where the visitor stood waiting. She was a woman, about the same age as the young queen, dressed in a dignified, but not overly extravagant, outfit suitable for such occasions. Her dark skin marked her origin as far south of Arendelle, likely from the desert regions; her brown, frizzled hair was tamed in a series of tight braided rows on top of her head.

“Your Majesty,” she said with a bow. “My name is Fatina. I come to you as a representative of the sultanate of Naribad, asking for your assistance in—“

“This is about the tariff, isn’t it?” Elsa interrupted. “You may tell the Sultan that I cannot remove them unless Naribad removes the ones it has placed on Arendelle first. We must protect our merchants, after all.”

“What?” said Fatina. “No, you misunderstand. I am not here to discuss any of Arendelle’s policies. I was sent here to seek an audience with you, specifically.”

“Me?” Elsa said in surprise. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “This isn’t a marriage proposal, is it?”

“Nothing like that,” said Fatina. “No, the Sultan has sent me to ask for your advice. You see, word of your magic powers has spread far and wide.”

“My control over ice and snow, you mean?”

“Indeed,” Fatina said. “Of course, we were unable to tell what was truth from what was mere rumor. There had been stories, for instance, that you could command large storms of frightening strength, or that you were able to confer life upon your creations—“

“Hey, Elsa,” said Olaf, wandering in. “Have you seen my nose?”

The Queen gave a wry smile as her guest blanched at the presence of this golem. “No, Olaf, I have not,” she said. “Do you know where you might have left it?”

“I don’t even remember taking it off!” Olaf said, paying no attention to the visitor or her disbelieving reaction. “I mean, why would I? I’m quite attached to it. Literally. Except not now, obviously.”

“Well,” Elsa said, “if you can’t find it, you can always just get a new one from the kitchen.”

“Yeah, but I liked _this_ one,” Olaf said, turning around and shuffling off slowly. “I hope a rabbit didn’t eat it.”

Fatina stared as the snowman departed. “Well,” she said, “it seems that the rumors were more accurate than I imagined.”

“So they are. But I take it you didn’t come here simply for confirmation?”

“No; as I said, the Sultan sent me to ask for your advice. You see, in Naribad, there is a young boy who has similar powers.”

“He can also summon ice and snow?”

“No; his power is based in fire, a much more destructive element.”

“I don’t know about that; I know first-hand that the cold can be quite harmful depending on the circumstances.”

“Either way, the fate of this boy is of great concern to our country. He’s an orphan; both his parents died before his powers became apparent. He was placed in the care of the royal orphanage, but once his condition was discovered, they did not know how to take care of him. The palace searched far and wide for a cure, an answer, but found nothing until we heard of you.”

“What’s his name?”

“Sami. He’s ten. Do you think you can help?”

“I don’t know,” the Queen said. “Despite having powers myself, I wouldn’t consider myself an expert in such things.”

“Oh…” Fatina’s eyes saddened and she turned away.

“However,” Elsa continued, “I know of a group who may be able to help instead.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Prepare two horses," Elsa instructed the stable-keepers. "I and the representative from Naribad are journeying up to the mountains."

"On horseback?" Fatina said. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Never?" Elsa said in surprise.

"No; in Naribad, we usually journey on camels. They're better suited for the desert heat."

"Very well." She turned back to the grooms. "One horse; we shall share it."

"Oh, I don't mean to inconvenience you," Fatina said. "I'm sure that the mounts are similar enough for me to handle."

"The mountains are a fairly tricky path for beginners, though; I wouldn't want you to lose control," Elsa said, climbing up on her steed. "And I'm not so stringent about decorum that I mind riding with someone else."

"Er, okay," said Fatina as she nervously sat behind Elsa.

"Be sure to hold on tight now," Elsa said. Fatina wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist, and they galloped off.

* * *

 

"Wow," Fatina said, staring at the palace of ice. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Elsa said, escorting her up the stairs. "I made in under a day, after I sentenced myself to what I believed was a permanent exile. Now it's home to most of the snow-creatures I make, intentionally or not… plus the occasional uninvited houseguest."

Opening the door revealed the palace to be the host for a party, with attendees including the giant snow guardian Marshmallow, the Snowgies Elsa had sneezed up on Anna's birthday, and several trolls.

"Yeah, it's been like this ever since I returned to Arendelle. I'm not here enough to care."

"Curious creatures," Fatina remarked.

"Now, as a word of caution, the Snowgies can be a bit mischievous at times, and the trolls can be a bit tactless, but they're both really friendly nonetheless."

As if to illustrate, one of the trolls excitedly came running up to the newest entrants. "Elsa!" Bulda exclaimed, bounding into the Queen's arms. "Good to see ya again! And who's this cutie with you?" she asked, turning to Fatina.

"Er, she's a friend," Elsa awkwardly stammered. "Less than a friend, actually. Not that we're not friendly, but… I've known her less than a day, you know?"

"Fatina," the diplomat said, shaking Bulda's hand. "From Naribad."

"Well, any friend of Elsa's is a friend of ours," she replied, then turned to Elsa. "So, you here for Kristoff?"

"No, we're—wait, Kristoff's here?"

"Oh, yes. He decided to alter his route home so he could come see us." She turned to yell upstairs. "Kristoff! The Queen's here to see you!"

"We're not—oh, whatever," Elsa said.

The ice deliverer appeared on the landing. "Oh! Your Majesty! Anna's not with you?"

"No," Elsa replied as Kristoff descended. "She doesn't even know you're here. _I_ didn't know you were here—I came here so that this dignitary could seek an audience with your family."

"Well, in that case, I won't waste any more of your time."

"I don't mind," Fatina said. "My visit, though important, is not necessarily urgent. I can wait while you two talk."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "Make yourself comfortable, then. We won't be long."ssssss

Fatina nodded and took a seat near the foot of the stairs.

Elsa turned back to Kristoff. "So, this is why you changed your route homeward?"

"To visit my family? Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, Anna was annoyed that you added another day to your journey," Elsa said. "She missed you a lot."

"I missed her too," Kristoff said. "And that's kind of why I came here."

"I don't understand."

"Well, all the time on my trip I was constantly thinking of Anna, and so I came here for advice, because, well, I've decided to propose to her."

Elsa gasped. "That's wonderful!" she said. "And about time, too."

"Well, I didn't want to rush into it," Kristoff chuckled. "The problem is, I don't have a ring to propose to her with."

"Is that all? Why, the Arendelle treasury has a large collection of rings. I could give you one if you'd like."

"I'm not going to propose to her with a ring from her own family!" Kristoff said, slightly offended. "And I don't want a handout, either; I want to buy this ring with my own money."

"Money given by me for payment in your role as Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

"You know what I mean."

"Why do you need a ring at all? Anna didn't mind when Hans proposed to her without a ring."

"Yeah, because I should really look to _Hans_ as a model of how to propose."

"Fair enough."

"Well, ring or not, I'd really like to be able to see Anna again, so me and Sven are gonna get going." He whistled, and Sven came running, clumsily skittering down the stairs. The sudden entry of the beast startled Fatina somewhat, who continued watching him as he and Kristoff left.

"Come on," Elsa said, taking ahold of Fatina's hand and helping her up. "We need to talk to Grand Pabbie; he should be upstairs."

"What was that… horse with horns your friend had?" Fatina whispered.

"Who, Sven? He's just a reindeer."

"I've never seen such a creature in my life."

"Yet you weren't so amazed by the trolls."

"Well, yes. Because in Naribad, we have sprites and djinn and other such beings. But something like that? Incredible!"

Grand Pabbie smiled as they entered the room where the old, wise troll was resting. "Ah! Queen Elsa! What a wonderful surprise! That's two in one day."

"It's nice to see you too, Grand Pabbie. Though like Kristoff's, this isn't merely a casual visit; we come seeking your guidance."

"Yes, that is often the case. The price, I suppose, of living so far out of the way." He glanced at the woman beside her. "And who's this with you? I don't believe we've met."

"This is Fatina of Naribad. She tells of a child from her land with powers like mine, but with fire instead of ice. We therefore seek your counsel, as my parents sought it regarding me."

Pabbie stroked his beard. "This child, have they harmed anyone with their powers?"

"Not yet," Fatina said, "though some buildings have been given scorch marks. But that's why I was sent here—to find a way to deal with him before a grave accident occurs."

"Well, if this boy's magic is truly like Elsa's, natural and not a curse, then the only thing needed is for him to learn to control it. Find someone to tutor him and everything will be all right."

"But who would be able to tutor him?" Fatina asked. "It's not like Naribad has any other fire conjurers who would be able to pass along their expertise!"

"Maybe not fire," Pabbie said, "and maybe not in Naribad… but there is certainly one who would be able to guide this boy quite well." He glanced at Elsa.

"Who, me?" Elsa said in surprise. "I can't—I mean, most of what I know about my powers I pretty much figured out on my own, and fire is bound to be much different than ice and snow besides… and it's such a long way to Naribad, I couldn't possibly leave my kingdom for that long—"

"Your Majesty," Fatina said, pleading with her. "The Sultan sent me to you because your story was the only one remotely similar to our own. You too once were unable to control your powers. But now you can, and with luck, Sami will one day too. So I ask you—all of Naribad asks you— _Sami_ asks you—if you'd help that day come just a little sooner."

Elsa sighed. "I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Woo!" Anna yelled. "We're going on vacation!"

"It's not a vacation; it's a diplomatic journey," Elsa corrected. The sisters, along with their friends, were on the dock, waiting as the ship to Naribad was being readied and loaded with supplies.

"Well, it's still a chance to get away from it all," Anna said. "Visit far off lands, see new sights, that sort of thing." She turned to Kristoff. "We'll finally get to experience what you get to do for a job!"

"Don't forget, I haven't been to Naribad either," Kristoff said.

"Of course! That's why I invited you along!" Anna gave her beau a playful punch on the arm. "Plus, I wouldn't want you to be lonely here, pining away for the day when I return."

"You sure you aren't just doing this for yourself?"

"Maybe a little." She giggled and went to survey her cabin.

Kristoff, once Anna was safely out of earshot, turned to the Queen. "Plus, this could be a chance to snatch up a cheap, exotic gemstone that I can propose to her with."

"You think my taxes on imports are a bit high, hmm?"

"That, and there's also the increased cost of transporting them all the way here… I'd prefer to buy one closer to the source."

"Ah. Well, as long as you're not purchasing it for retail, I won't have slap a duty on you at customs."

"Your Majesty!" Fatina shouted from the ship; she hurried down the gangplank to meet her.

"Ah, Fatina!" Elsa said, smiling. "Seeing that everything's ready, I suppose?"

"Yes; I've sent a messenger falcon to Naribad informing them of your impending visit, and the ship's captain assures me they'll be smooth weather during the journey. I've double checked with the crew that there's enough supplies and with your servants that all your luggage has been loaded; in short, there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

A snort came from behind her; Fatina, in a panic, leapt into the arms of the Queen. "Ah!"

"Don't worry," Elsa said. "It's just Sven. Remember him? He's harmless."

"Oh," said Fatina. She resumed a respectful distance from the monarch. Gladly, Elsa didn't seem to mind the brief intrusion of her personal space.

"Hey, Sven!" Kristoff said. "Here to see me off, huh?"

The reindeer looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

"I think he wants to come along," Fatina said.

"Sorry, buddy," Kristoff told his companion. "Naribad's climate is just too hot for a reindeer like you to be comfortable."

"Right!" Olaf said, waddling past. "A desert is no place for a reindeer!"

"That goes for you too, Olaf," said Elsa.

"What?" Olaf gasped. "But—but I—" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Elsa laughed. "Hey, it's up to you to keep Sven company anyway! But as for the rest of us," she continued, addressing Kristoff and Fatina, "we'd better get settled in!"

* * *

 

Once all the supplies, passengers, and crew were aboard, the ship set sail. Elsa and her traveling companions were on the deck, enjoying the warm sun and the cool sea breeze.

"What's Naribad like, anyway?" Anna asked Fatina.

"Well, hot," she said. "And dry. It's in the middle of the desert, after all. But the city acts as an oasis, where travelers can rest for the night and merchants can unload their goods. The Sultan's palace is the centerpiece of it all, a grand and regal building, hundreds of years old yet still sturdy as ever. It is filled with beautiful ancient tapestries and other artefacts; our current Sultan has worked tirelessly to ensure that our heritage is preserved."

"Sounds interesting," Elsa said. "Hopefully I'll have some time to admire them in between working with Sami."

"You should; the palace is where guests of the Sultan stay. And they should; it is magnificent. The library holds a copy of every book written in our language; the kitchen can prepare a feast for two hundred people. And in the courtyard, there is a large tree. They say that, on some nights, if you're lucky, you can see the sprites playing and working in it. It's supposed to be one of the most romantic sights you could ever witness."

"Wow!" Anna said. "Maybe we'll get to see that?" she said to Kristoff.

"You might," Fatina said. "Couples in love are supposed to have a greater chance of seeing the sprite dance, as it's called. Whether it be during their courtship, honeymoon, or golden anniversary, most reports of the dance are from them. Some sightings were even by couples who didn't realize they were in love yet."

"Well, that's not us," Kristoff said. "Er, not that we're not in love. Just that we know we're in love… we're like the couples in love during the courtship, not the couples who didn't realize they were in love…"

"You'd better stop digging while you can still climb out, Kristoff," Elsa said with a smirk.

The group shared a laugh at Kristoff's expense; Kristoff himself joined in as well. However, they were interrupted by a sudden thud echoed through the ship.

"What was that?" Anna said.

"I think it came from the cargo hold," Elsa said, getting up to investigate.

"What, did a crate not get secured tight enough?" Kristoff wondered.

Opening up the hold, they discovered inside…

"Olaf!" Elsa cried.

"And Sven!" said Kristoff.

"Hi, guys," the snowman said sheepishly, giving a small wave. The reindeer cowed in guilt.

"Looks like we've got a couple of stowaways," Anna observed.

"We'll have to turn around and drop them off," Elsa said.

"No!" Olaf said, getting down on what approximated as his knees. "Please, please, _please_ let us go with you!"

"Okay, fine. But I don't want to hear any complaining that it's too hot when we get to Naribad."


	4. Chapter 4

After several days' journey, they arrived on the shores of the Desertlands; according to Fatina, the sultanate of Naribad was still a day's ride ahead of them, so they made their way to a camel depot to obtain a means of transportation.

"So, how many will we need?" Fatina asked.

"Well, I can just ride Sven," Kristoff said. "And Anna can ride with me, and Olaf too, I suppose."

"Then I guess it's one for me and one for the Queen—unless you'd like to share as well?"

Elsa shook her head. "I may not have ridden one before, but I'm sure it's not too dissimilar to riding a horse."

She climbed up onto the closest one and made it move to go forward; but the moment that it did, she lost her balance and fell off.

"Okay," she said, shaking sand out of her hair. "We should probably share after all."

Fatina giggled and helped the monarch to her feet. "Here, let me show you how to sit on a camel properly," she said. Together, they mounted the beast's hump, Elsa pressed tight against the guide sitting in front of her. "All set?"

Elsa nodded.

"Great!" Fatina tossed some money down to the merchant. "We'll take this one!"

"Ah, Hadja, wonderful choice!" the merchant replied. "She'll get you anywhere you need to go, no problem."

"Well then," said Fatina, "let's get going!"

* * *

 

A few hours into their trek, Sven was panting pretty heavily. He eventually became too overcome by the heat and fell to the ground, groaning.

"Hey, we tried to warn you," Kristoff said. "But can't have you getting roasted; let's get you a snowcloud like Olaf's."

"Speaking of which, my own dissipated a while back," Olaf said.

"What?" Anna said, turning to look at the snowman, who had half-melted into a slushy mass. "Why didn't you speak out sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Well, let's remedy that," Kristoff said. "Hey Elsa!" he called out to the camel ahead of them. "We need two snowclouds, pronto!"

The Queen hopped down and headed over to the reindeer and its riders; but when she tried to conjure up a cooling precipitation, nothing happened.

"Huh, that's odd," she said. "My powers don't seem to be working."

"It's probably because there's no moisture in the air you can use," Fatina suggested. "This is a pretty arid region; there's no water for miles."

"No water?" Olaf cried as he slid off Sven to the sandy ground below. "Oh, this shall be the end of me! I'll wind up a puddle and then my fate will be whatever happens to puddles!"

"Evaporation," Kristoff said.

"Right!" Olaf said. "My fate will be evaporation!"

"Not to worry," Fatina said. "I have plenty of water right here." She took a canteen and poured some out over Elsa's hands, who was then able to produce a pair of clouds.

"Hooray!" Olaf exclaimed as he molded himself back to his original shape. "I live again!"

"Well, now that that's settled," Elsa said, "let's continue, shall we?"

* * *

 

The group entered the city gates of Naribad by evening. The population flocked around them, excited to see foreign royalty, especially one like Elsa, who they'd heard so much about. Elsa, on her part, didn't mind giving them a small demonstration of her powers to their wonderment. The crowd marveled at Olaf as well, and even at an exotic animal like Sven. But they could not mingle too long; it was getting late, and they had to head on to their intended destination.

Waiting for them outside the palace doors was a man with jet-black hair and a friendly mustache. "Welcome, Your Graces," the man said with a bow. "I am Amenei, the Sultan's vizier."

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa said, shaking his hand. "And the Sultan himself?"

"In his throne room," the vizier said. He turned to Fatina. "Fatina, would you kindly run ahead so you can announce everybody?"

"Huh?" Fatina said, having been distracted by instructing a servant to house Sven and Hadja in the stables. "Oh, right!" She hurried into the building.

Amenei then ushered the rest of the group to the throne room, a magnificent chamber decked in red and purple tapestries and gilded decorations on the walls. In the center was the throne, on which sat a kindly old man with a white, bushy beard: the Sultan.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Fatina announced, "her sister the Princess Anna… er… Royal Ice Master and Deliverer Kristoff, and… er…" She glanced at the final guest. "…and Olaf."

Each member of the party bowed as they were introduced. The Sultan rose.

"On behalf of the sultanate of Naribad, allow me to welcome you and your friends. We are honored to play host to the Queen we have heard so many stories about." He glanced at Olaf. "Stories that, it would seem, were not as exaggerated as we imagined."

"I was surprised at the extent of my powers as well," Elsa said.

"Indeed," The Sultan said, smiling. "Now, your journey here must have been tiring."

"Yeah!" Olaf said. "I almost melted!"

"What the snowman means," Kristoff interjected, "is that it was indeed tiring. And hot. And we're grateful to finally be able to rest."

"Well," Amenei said, "As we had no knowledge of on what day you'd arrive, nor of how many would be in your party, your rooms are still being prepared. But in the meantime, you are invited to relax in our lounge and enjoy a light supper."

"And perhaps we could begin discussion of my reasons for this visit?" Elsa added.

"You mean the child Sami?" the Sultan said. "Yes, I believe it would be wise to give a quick briefing before you attempt training him."

"Very well," Amenei said. "Follow me, please."

"Hey, Fatina," Anna whispered as everybody walked through the halls. "Why'd you introduce Kristoff like that? I mean, yeah, that's his official title, but we don't really think of him like that. He's just my boyfriend."

"Yes, but there's no protocol for boyfriends, so I couldn't think of how to announce him. If you were engaged, I could say he was your fiancé, but just going steady? Nothing."

"Well then," Anna said, nudging Kristoff, "I guess we'll just have to get engaged so you can get announced properly."

Kristoff laughed nervously.

The group reached the door to the lounge. "Here we are," the Sultan said. "Though we won't be alone; we have another dignitary staying with us, and I believe he's already in there."

"That won't be a problem," Elsa said. "As long as he's not uncouth."

"I very much doubt that," Amenei said. "He's a fellow member of royalty, after all. From the Southern Isles."

"Wait," Anna said. "The Southern Isles?"

The Vizier opened the door; beyond it, reclining in a chair and reading a book, was Prince Hans.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hans!" Anna cried as her sister and Kristoff tried to hold her back.

Hans glanced up, a look of panic spreading over his face as he realized who it was. "Anna!" he said as he took cover behind a settee. "What a surprise to run into you! I see you're still upset, though."

"Upset? You're darn right I'm upset! You tried to kill my sister—you tried to kill _me_ —"

"Technically, I merely left you for dead."

"Why you—" She picked up a nearby vase and made to throw it, but the others prevented her.

"People! Please!" Amenei interjected. "I'm sure we can settle this sensibly."

"Knocking him out seems like a pretty sensible way to settle it," Olaf remarked.

Elsa hushed him.

"Er, pardon me, Your Highness," Amenei said to the prince. "I think it'd be best for you to retire to your room."

"Yes, good idea," Hans said. He left, with the Vizier acting as his escort.

The Sultan turned to his visitors. "Now, what was that all about?"

"Well, there's some pretty bad blood between Prince Hans and Arendelle," Elsa said.

"Princess Anna seems to hold a personal grudge," the Sultan observed. "And… he tried to kill you?"

Anna sighed. "Hans and I met each other the morning of my sister's coronation," she explained. "That evening, we became engaged."

"Wait," Fatina interrupted. "You got engaged to someone you knew for less than a day?"

"Well, I was young and naïve back then. Now, I don't mind if Kristoff here's taking his time in proposing!"

Kristoff gave a reluctant grin.

"Anyway, long story short, it was all part of a scheme to take control of the kingdom."

"Hmm…" The Sultan stroked his beard. "So his ambition exceeded his sense of decency, it would seem."

"That's putting it mildly," said Elsa.

The Vizier returned. "Well, I've heard the Prince's side of the story."

"And?"

"He claims it was a misunderstanding; that he thought the Queen, with her powers, was a danger to the people and that he was simply trying to protect them."

"Well, don't believe that," Anna said crossly.

"I don't. There is no doubt in my mind that he was, indeed, trying to usurp the throne."

"I apologize for this," the Sultan said. "We knew that he had been disfavored by his family due to some scandal, but we didn't realize it was that dire."

"But we can't simply throw him out," Amenei explained. "Even if we are inclined to believe your word above his, it would be too much of an incident to eject him without clear evidence."

"Why is he here at all?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, the usual," said the Sultan. "Maintaining good relations on behalf of the Southern Isles, that sort of thing."

"That seems like it may just be a pretext," Anna said suspiciously. "He might be secretly scheming to gain control of Naribad."

Amenei nodded. "I'll keep a close watch on him, make sure he's not up to anything nefarious."

"And, of course, we would like to make your stay here as comfortable as possible," the Sultan said. "So let's put him out of our mind for now and focus on more pleasant matters."

"Well, I don't know if it can be considered pleasant, per se," said Elsa, "but I'd like to talk about the boy with the fire magic, the one I came here to help."

"Ah, yes," said the Sultan. "Sami. He was just another orphan living in the palace orphanage. But when he was six, the caretakers began noticing small fires kept starting around him. At first they thought it was a coincidence, but it soon became clear that the fires originated from him, without the use of flint or a match… and these powers were getting stronger. We were worried that he might accidentally hurt the other children, or even burn the palace down; so we moved him elsewhere."

"So where is he now?"

"He's kept in a hut out in the desert, far away from the village."

"What?" said Anna in shock. "That's horrible!"

"Yes, we hate having to do it," said Amenei, "but until he can control his powers, it's the best situation for everyone. But we hope you'd be able to rectify this."

Elsa nodded. "I do too."

"Er, if it's not too presumptuous," Fatina said, "may I be the one to accompany the Queen to the child?"

"I would like that," Elsa said. "I quite enjoyed having Fatina's company on the ship."

"I see no reason she can't," Amenei said. "She's just as capable of guiding you to the child's hut as anyone else."

"It's settled then," the Sultan said. "We shall retire to out rooms for the night; and then in the morning, you will begin your work."


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Elsa and Fatina got on Hadja and rode out of the city. About an hour later, they reached the hut where Sami was kept. A guard stood by the door, although whether his primary purpose was to keep the child in, keep others out, or simply to provide meals and other services for the pyrokinetic was uncertain.

"This the magic queen here to teach the kid?" the guard asked of Fatina.

"Yes; how is he?"

"Same as always. Quiet. Scared of his own fire. Doesn't do much besides eat."

Fatina sighed. "You can see why we're so concerned about him," she remarked to Elsa. "You should get started right away."

"But what should I do?"

"I don't know; that's why we sent for you. So you can find a way to help him control his powers, or at least let him reach a point where others can take over."

"Well…"

"We're not expecting you to have him master his powers in a day. Just introduce yourself to start, and then see where you go from there."

Elsa gathered her courage and entered the hut. "Sami?" she called.

A boy cowered in the corner. "Go away!" he cried.

"Don't worry!" Elsa said as comfortingly as she could manage. "I won't hurt you!"

"No, but I don't want to hurt _you_ ," Sami said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Elsa said. "My name's Elsa; I'm here to help you gain control of your powers, so that you don't hurt people."

"And how could you help when nobody else could?"

"Here, look," Elsa said, approaching. With her magic, she created a snowball in the palm of her hand. "I'm just like you, see?"

Sami took the snowball and examined it. "What is this?"

"It's snow. Frozen water—it doesn't form in a hot place like this, but up north, where I'm from, it falls from the sky. And I can create and control it, like you can with fire."

"But this stuff's harmless! My fire… burns things."

"Snow isn't harmless. If a person gets too cold, they could get sick, or die. And while fire can be dangerous, it can also be beneficial. It can cook food, or keep one warm at night. It all depends on how you use it."

"That's just it," Sami complained. "I _can't_ use it like that! If I try, I'll just burn everything down!"

Elsa sighed and crouched down beside him. "Not too long ago, I too was afraid that I might accidentally hurt somebody with my powers. I hid myself away in my room to prevent anyone from discovering I had them; when I lost control and revealed them, I ran away. But then I learned that my powers weren't a curse; they were a gift. It was part of me, whether I liked it or not; so I might as well like it, because otherwise, I wouldn't like who I was."

"I guess," said Sami. "But how am I supposed to like them?"

"You should learn to control your powers; you can't let them control you. But that doesn't mean trying to suppress them; it means embracing them. It means learning when you should hold back, and when you can just let it go." To punctuate this, she sent a burst of snowfall up in the air.

Sami, curious, held out his own hand. A jet of flame shot up, scorching the thatch roof; Elsa quickly sent a blast of chilled air to extinguish it.

"I'm sorry!" Sami exclaimed, holding his hand close to him so it wouldn't go off again. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry," Elsa said. "That's why I'm here; to teach you how to properly use your magic, so accidents like this don't happen." She glances up at the singed ceiling. "Though we probably shouldn't do it indoors until you're ready. Here; come outside and we can practice."

A nervous Sami followed his new tutor to begin his first lesson.

* * *

 

Back in town, Kristoff was spending the day in the marketplace, browsing the stalls of jewelry looking for a ring to propose to Anna with.

"How much is this one?" he asked, holding up one with a colorful opal on it.

"Two hundred dinar."

"Er, how much is that in kroner?"

"Hey, Kristoff!" Anna said, hurrying up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kristoff said, hurriedly putting the ring back down. "Just browsing."

"Yeah, me too," Anna said. "Isn't this neat? So many exotic fruits and vegetables… and look at this stall!" she said, indicating the jewelry stand. "So many beautiful gemstones… and they're so cheap, too!"

"Really? Cheap?" Kristoff said. "Um… do you know what the exchange rate with Arendelle is?"

"Everything here's so amazing!" Anna continued, not paying attention to Kristoff's inquiry. "So many wonderful sights, and sounds, and smells, and sensations!" She cast her gaze all around her as she wandered through the market; not looking where she was going, she bumped into another shopper.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, flustered.

"No worries, I'm—" The man paused as he recognized his former fiancé. "Anna!" Prince Hans cried in trepidation. "Er… you're out of the palace, I see."

"As are you," Anna said, narrowing her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! Just browsing!" Hans said. "I mean, look at this lamp!" he said, grabbing one and holding it up. "It's filled with a type of fuel that burns longer, brighter, and hotter than the whale oil we use back home! And it's cheaper, too! Comes right out of the ground!"

"Yes, yes," Kristoff said, stepping in between them, "A lot of tension between you two, which is understandable. But there's no reason to get into a fight, is there? Especially not in such a crowded area."

Anna sighed. "I suppose not."

"Well then," Hans said, almost smugly, "I'm glad that we were able to settle this like civilized—"

A snort from behind him prompted Hans to turn around. He was now face to face with the sole reindeer in Naribad, its head lowered, ready to charge at the slightest provocation. Astride it sat Olaf.

"Is this man bothering you?" the snowman said.

"No; he was just leaving," Anna said. "Isn't that right, Hans?"

"Er, right, right," said Hans, slowly retreating, his hands up and open to show he posed no threat. "See? I'm backing away, just backing away—hyah!"

Hans grabbed a tomato from a nearby stall and threw it at Sven, hitting him squarely in the forehead. Everyone stared as the juice slowly dripped down his nose.

"I now realize that that was an extremely unwise move," said Hans, just before the three-hundred pound caribou began hurtling towards him.

* * *

 

A fireball hurtled towards the target of ice, shattering it on impact.

"Wonderful!" Elsa said to Sami. "See? You're improving already."

Sami smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt proud of his magic ability instead of afraid or ashamed.

Fatina approached the two. "Your Majesty," she said. "We should start heading back, before it gets too dark."

"Wait—Your Majesty?" Sami said in surprise. "You're a princess?"

"Queen, actually," Elsa said. "I guess I didn't mention that—it wasn't important to your lessons. And it's okay if you just call me 'Elsa' anyway." She turned to Fatina. "And you can just call me 'Elsa' too."

"Er… if you desire, Your Majesty," Fatina stammered. "I mean, Elsa."

Elsa smiled and turned back to Sami. "Well, looks like I have to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow to continue your training, okay?"

Sami nodded.

The two women climbed up onto Hadja and departed, leaving Sami to watch wistfully, already missing his new teacher.

* * *

 

Elsa and Fatina arrived at the palace just before dusk. As they entered the front lobby, they ran into Anna and Kristoff, their hair and clothes covered with various juices and spices, waiting as servants cleaned them up enough that they would be able to go further without fear of staining any carpets or furniture.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "You're back!" She also went in for a hug, but wisely restrained, given her current state.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, we had a bit of an altercation in the marketplace," Anna said. "But we're fine; it wasn't that bad. Though Arendelle does owe a few shopkeepers payments for damages."

"Don't worry; our treasury's well-stocked."

"Well, that's a relief," said Anna. "So, how was your day? Did your meeting with Sami go well?"

"It went wonderfully," Elsa said. "I think I'm making an impact on him already."

"Don't worry, anybody," Olaf announced as he wandered in, his skin inundated with reds and oranges. "Sven's being given a thorough scrub-down. I would have joined him, but I'm not sure if hot water'd be too good for my complexion."

"Here, let me help you," said Elsa, using her magic to remove the sullied outer layer of snow and replacing it with a fresh one.

"Alright!" Olaf exclaimed. "Once again, I'm white as the new-fallen snow!"

"By the way," Anna said, "the Sultan has invited us to dine with him."

"Right!" said Kristoff. "We can go as soon as we're cleaned up!" He took off his shirt and handed it to a servant, leaving him bare-chested.

Anna blushed and turned away, though she still couldn't help but sneak a few more glimpses at him. "And I made sure Hans won't be with us," she said as Kristoff put on a new shirt. "Just us, him, and his vizier."

"Sounds great!" Olaf said, heading on into the inner chambers. "I wonder what the kitchen's whipped up?"

"Wait, that thing can eat?" Fatina whispered.

Elsa shrugged. "I guess? I mean, I didn't even realize he would come to life when I made him. I have no idea how his actual physiology works."

"Well then," Fatina said, "I'll head down to my chambers; I'll be there if anyone needs me."

"Wait!" said Elsa. "Won't you join us for dinner?"

"What?" said Fatina. "I mean, I'm honored at your invitation, but… don't you think my rank's a bit low for your company?"

"Nonsense! After all, if you hadn't visited us in Arendelle, we wouldn't even be here!"

"Well, yes. But that still doesn't make me more than just a glorified messenger."

"Maybe at first, but we spent so much time together on the ship that you've become a friend. So please, join us for dinner." She raised an eyebrow. "Or do I have to give a royal decree?"

Fatina laughed. "No, no. I'll join you."


	7. Chapter 7

The banquet table was filled with plates containing various local dishes, and the diners helped themselves to the piles of dates, falafel, hummus, and donor kebab. Elsa and Anna both ate with ease, while Kristoff, wanting to make a good impression on their host, and Fatina, who had spent lots of time around both the Sultan and his Vizier but had never been invited to dine with them in a private setting, paid perhaps a bit too much attention to proper etiquette. Olaf, meanwhile, acted no differently than usual and just shoveled the chilled and room-temperature foods into his mouth.

"We've heard about the incident in the market," the Sultan remarked between bites.

"We're very sorry," Anna said. "I hope your subjects aren't too mad at us."

"No worries; I believe they are placing the blame mostly on that exotic beast of yours."

"Hey!" Olaf said angrily.

"I meant your reindeer."

"Heh," said Kristoff. "If Sven was here, _he_ might get offended about being called a beast. He might be flattered about being called exotic, though."

"Still," Amenei interjected, "it'd be best if we don't let it happen again. I'd like to get a daily itinerary from you from now on so I can compare them with the prince's. Make sure you don't accidentally cross paths again."

"That would be a good idea," said Anna.

"Now, Queen Elsa," the Sultan said, "how'd your first day with the boy go? I'd love to hear your report on it."

"Well, there's not much to report, actually. I introduced myself, showed that he wasn't the only one with magic powers, told him not to be scared of them, and then we spent the rest of the day practicing controlling them. It was a fairly decent start, I believe."

"How long do you think your lessons will take?" Amenei asked. "Or at least to the point where he's no longer a threat to the buildings of Naribad?"

"It's too early to tell. But his main issue seems less that unable to safely use his fire, but that he _thinks_ he's unable to use it safely. In practice, however, I think he'll be able to master his skills quite quickly."

"It's true," Fatina added. "Elsa had him practice hitting targets, and he was able to connect nearly every time."

"Fatina," the Vizier said sternly. "The question was directed at the Queen, not you."

"You're right," Fatina said, lowering her head. "I apologize."

"It's not that big a deal," said Elsa.

"No, he's right. I was out of turn."

"But in any case," the Sultan said, "I'm glad to hear that it's going well."

The dinner continued amicably, with the conversation touching upon topics such as the Ardendell's temperate climate, Naribad's literary heritage, the exchange rate between the two nations, and similarly suitable matters.

"So, Elsa," the Sultan asked at the meal's conclusion, "what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Not much," said the Queen. "I figured I'd just explore the palace a bit before it was time to retire."

"I could give you a tour," Fatina piped up. "I mean, if that's all right with you."

"That would be perfect," Elsa said.

"What about our other guests?" Amenei asked. "Would they care to accompany you on this tour?"

Anna glanced at Kristoff, who shook his head. "I think we've had enough excitement exploring the marketplace," she said.

"And I think I'll just wander around by myself," Olaf said.

"Very well," said Elsa, rising from her chair. "Lead on, Fatina."

 

* * *

 

"And this tapestry dates back to five hundred years ago," Fatina explained. "It was sewn to commemorate Naribad's victory over the Ememistani invaders. Their army of five hundred men besieged the city for one hundred days, but the soldiers inside were able to fend them off until they were able to attack under the cover of a sandstorm."

"You make an excellent tour guide," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Fatina replied. "I've actually never done it before. But I read a lot when I was a child."

"Your duties seem rather varied," Elsa remarked. "Seeking audience with foreign monarchs, announcing them to the Sultan, showing them around the palace… what exactly is your position here?"

"I don't really have a position, as it were," Fatina said. "I just do whatever is requested of me. Announcing guests, preparing rooms, buying supplies at the market… Anything that's needed, I can do."

"That seems like an odd arrangement."

"Well, I didn't really come to the palace to seek employment; I grew up here, in the orphanage. Eventually, it became time for me to go elsewhere; but there was nowhere for me to go. I had no family, no inheritance, no prospects. I tried to obtain a job at the palace, but I had no training, and all the unskilled labor jobs were full. But then the Sultan found some small task for me to do, so I could stay in the servants' quarters for a little while. And then he found another. And then another. And so now I stay here, doing whatever needs to get done." She shook her head. "I apologize. I'm sure you don't want to hear my life story."

"I don't mind; I was curious, after all."

"Still, we should get back to the tour."

"Okay, then." Elsa pointed to another tapestry. "Tell me about this one with the big dog, then."

"That's not a dog; that's a lion."

Elsa covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh! Oh dear."

Fatina chuckled. "But you're right; it _does_ look like a dog!"

The two burst out laughing.

"Your Majesty!" a voice cried. Elsa and Fatina quickly composed themselves as a servant ran up to them. "Your Majesty… you must come to the orphanage right away! Hurry!"

"Why?" Elsa asked with concern. "What's the matter?"

 

* * *

 

"Hey, kids?" Olaf's head called out as it was tossed back and forth through the air. "Maybe you could put my head down? Please? And perhaps put it back on my body?" Olaf's body, meanwhile, was wandering around aimlessly as the orphans dug out large chunks and threw them at each other as snowballs.

Elsa and Fatina walked in on this scene of chaos. The Snow Queen quickly used her magic to retrieve the body parts from the orphans, who gaped in amazement at this display.

"Children!" Fatina admonished. "You should know better than to decapitate guests!"

The perpetrators stared solemnly downwards. "We're sorry."

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to poor Olaf!"

"We're sorry."

"No worries," Olaf said as Elsa reattached his head to his body. "Just don't play so roughly next time, okay?"

"Now, isn't it about time for you to get ready for bed?" Fatina continued.

The children begrudgingly started their nightly routines.

"You know," said Elsa, "I think it's about time for us to retire as well."

"That's probably a good idea," Fatina said. "Come along, Olaf."

"Bye!" Olaf exclaimed, waving at the kids. "See you tomorrow!"

The three of them made their way through the palace to the guest rooms upstairs. Olaf entered his room straight away, but Elsa lingered in the doorway to hers, turning back to Fatina.

"Thank you for giving me that tour," Elsa said.

"Well, thank _you_ for inviting me to dinner," Fatina said.

"You'll be accompanying me to Sami again tomorrow, correct?"

"Of course," said Fatina. "Someone has to guide the camel."

"Wonderful," Elsa said. "I'll see you in the morning, then. Good-night."

"Good-night, Your Majesty."


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed, and under Elsa's tutelage, Sami's magic grew more precise. A lot of their sessions soon just became the Queen figuring out what the true extent of what her pupil's powers were. The latest experiment was to see if he could start fires without them originating from his hands. As they practiced, a short distance away, Fatina and the guard sat around a fire they had lit themselves, roasting vegetables for supper.

"Okay, Sami," Elsa said, holding up a torch. "Light this on fire."

Sami, nervous that he might miss and catch his mentor's hair on fire, raised his hands. Concentrating, he focused on the top of the torch; the air around it became hotter, and eventually erupted into flame.

"Wonderful!" Elsa said. "Now, try putting it out the same way."

Sami began concentrating again.

Fatina's campfire suddenly went out. "Er, Sami?" she called.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Sami said.

"Don't worry about that; it's good to know that you can control all fire, not just your own," Elsa said. "We just have to work on your aim. Can you try lighting their fire up again?"

Sami complied; a column of flame shot up from the coals, scorching the contents of the pan before settling down again.

Fatina poked at the slightly burnt veggies. "Er, food's done."

The group ate their meal with vigor. "Well then," Elsa said when they had finished, "it's a bit earlier than usual, but let's be done with practice for the day."

"What?" Sami exclaimed in dismay. "But there's still so much for me to practice!"

"You can practice on your own after I'm gone, and then again in the morning before I arrive."

"But what if I mess up? You won't be here to put out my fires with your ice magic!"

"When was the last time I needed to put out one of your fires?" Elsa asked. "You've been doing wonderfully, mastering your lessons at a marvelous rate. Just be careful around anything flammable and don't attempt anything you're not fully comfortable with, and you'll be fine. Besides, I won't always be around to help you. You know that, right?"

Sami sighed. "Yes, I know. But I'll really miss you."

Elsa tussled the boy's hair. "I'll miss you too. But I'm not leaving Naribad just yet. I'm just heading back to the palace; I'll see you again tomorrow."

"But you'll be going eventually, right?"

"Well, yes. But only when you're ready to set out on your own."

"I kind of hope I'm never ready, then."

"When you're ready, you won't feel that way. Now go practice."

An uncertain Sami did as he was told, finding a suitable spot and worked on maintaining a sphere of flame in his hands.

"Giving him some tough love, huh?" Fatina remarked as she approached the monarch.

"Not as tough as he thinks," Elsa replied. "He's bound to feel a sense of pride in how much he's accomplished sooner or later. Then he can explore advanced techniques for his fire magic, ones that I can't teach him, all on his own."

Fatina nodded. "Let's get going, then," she said, heading for Hadja.

"No, wait," said Elsa. "I want to try being in front again."

"Are you sure?"

"I've observed you quite closely during our rides together," Elsa said. "And if I do anything improperly, you'll be right there to correct me."

Fatina smiled. "Well then, Your Majesty. After you."

* * *

That evening, Elsa relaxed in the courtyard as her sister told her all about the things she and Kristoff had done that day.

"And then we saw this puppet show where all the puppets were shadows," Anna said, "then we stopped to listen to play some sort of lute."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Elsa said. "Wish I was able to be with you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Anna said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "Me and Kristoff have been having all this fun in the city while you have to go off and teach someone how to use magic."

"Anna—"

"Maybe we could just stay in our rooms tomorrow."

"Anna, I don't care! You don't have to feel guilty for not being able to include me. And I'm perfectly happy spending the day with Sami and Fatina anyway!"

"If you say so. I still feel bad about you getting left out, though."

"Look, if you're really that upset about it, we could spend an extra day exploring the city before we go home."

"That's an idea." Anna yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed," she said.

"You do that," Elsa replied. "I'll stay out here for a while."

So as Anna went inside, her sister sat on a bench and looked up at the moon. It was bright, calm, peaceful night

"Elsa?" a voice called out.

Elsa looked up to see Fatina entering the courtyard.

"Are you all right?" the servant asked.

"I'm fine," Elsa said. "I was just admiring the night."

"Ah," Fatina said. She lingered awkwardly, not entirely sure what her next move should be.

"Would you like to join me?" Elsa suggested.

"If it's okay with you," Fatina said, and sat down next to the monarch.

The two just sat there in silence, taking in the scenery, for a little while. Then, Fatina spoke up again.

"It's quite generous of you how much you've taken an interest in the boy."

"Well, of course. He's so much like I was. Isolated, lonely, fearful of his powers… I have a chance to give him the childhood I never got. I had no idea how to control my powers growing up, so my parents had to keep me in my room."

"Was there nothing else they could have done?"

"Not that they knew. My parents were good people; they just weren't prepared enough to deal with someone like me," Elsa said. "Like how you and the Sultan and everyone else are good people, but they just don't know how to help Sami. Bur luckily, he has me, someone who has gone through what he's been through, who can relate not just physically, but emotionally as well. And then maybe, when he grows up, he can go and help another child with powers like ours."

"Your parents… what happened to them?"

"They died in a shipwreck when I was nineteen."

"That must have been painful for you."

"It was even worse because I eventually had to take over as queen. Maybe if they had survived, I would have been able to get my powers under control before then… but it was my duty to be coronated on my twenty-first birthday, and so I accidentally froze my entire kingdom."

"But it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Yes, but I wish my childhood hadn't been so lonely."

Fatina murmured an acknowledgement. "I understand; my childhood was lonely as well."

"Really? I thought you had the other orphans to play with."

"I did, but there were none I felt close to. Especially since they kept getting adopted, or taken as apprentices, while I was always passed over. I guess that's why I became so involved in Sami's well-being; like you, I saw myself in him. When we heard about this queen from up north who could control the elements, I was the one who volunteered to seek her out. It was the first time I had been out of Naribad."

Elsa placed her hand on top of Fatina's. "That must have been very brave of you, then."

Fatina blushed. "It was no big deal, really. And besides, you said this was your first time out your own kingdom too, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Elsa said. "And I guess I was a bit nervous at first, but also excited. But I'm really glad I came. Even outside of helping Sami. It's been such a great experience for me that—"

"Shh," Fatina said, placing her fingers to the Queen's lips.

"What?"

"Look," she said, pointing towards the tree.

Elsa looked, and saw a dozen tiny lights within its branches. Gradually, more and more appeared, until it was impossible to count them all.

The lights began moving, and some approached the ladies. Being careful not to move to quickly, Elsa extended her hands so that they could land on them; she could see that they were tiny, humanoid figures that seemed to be comprised of light, with thin, dragonfly-like wings coming out of their backs.

The dance of the sprites had begun.

They dove and dipped in the air, twirling around the courtyard as their audience of two looked on with wonder. It was hard to tell whether they were flying in a planned formation or simply improvising; either way, it resulted in an awe-inspiring display of aerial acrobatics as they fluttered to and fro, occasionally lighting on their human watchers before soon taking off again. Fatina tried to keep her eye on a single sprite which she quickly lost in the crowd; and despite the dance being set to the silence of the night, with the only sounds being the quiet hum of wings, Elsa could have sworn she heard music.

The spectacle lasted only a few minutes, but seemed to go on for hours; and yet had it actually gone on for hours, it still wouldn't have seemed long enough. Eventually, however, the sprites floated back to the tree, and one by one extinguished their lights, until the scene returned to the way it was before. The only evidence that something had occurred was the looks of rapture on the women's faces.

"That was amazing," Fatina whispered.

"You've never seen it before?"

"No, never. I've only heard stories about it. Sprites only seem to reveal themselves when people aren't looking for them."

"Well then, I'm glad we weren't looking for them," Elsa said. "Too bad Anna and Kristoff missed it."

"It is," Fatina said. "But inevitable, I suppose. They say the dance can only be witnessed by one or two people at a time, as an intimate experience they can share together. Oh, well. Maybe they can share it another night."

"Except we'll have to be leaving sooner or later," Elsa sighed. "Sami's been making such great progress that there'll be no reason for me to stay anymore. I've got my own kingdom to rule, after all. And don't get me wrong, I love my subjects. But I'll miss Sami. And I'll miss…" She glanced at Fatina. "…I'll miss everyone else here. I'll miss the climate and the camel rides and the vistas and the sunsets… Naribad's a beautiful country."

She cast her gaze downwards, until the touch of Fatina's hand on hers brought it back up again.

"I'm flattered at your regard for our lands," Fatina said. "But you know, I've seen Arendelle. And it's quite beautiful too."

The two smiled at each other.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa?" Amenei said as he entered the courtyard. The two women quickly sat up straight. "Oh, I apologize. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing," Fatina said, quickly standing up. "We were just talking." She hurriedly went back inside, leaving Elsa alone with the Vizier.

"You seem to becoming quite friendly with that girl," Amenei remarked.

"Yes, well, the Arendelle royal family has always tried to retain good relations with those below their station," Elsa explained. "I mean, my sister's practically engaged to an ice harvester."

"Well, Fatina's rank isn't quite that low, though she is still technically a commoner. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. How's your work with the boy progressing?"

"It's going great," said Elsa. "Sami's grown much more confident, and he has plenty of control over his powers now!"

"Enough control that he could, say, stay in the palace?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You really think he could?"

"If you think he won't burn the whole thing, yes. The ultimate purpose of your lessons is to prepare him to be reintroduced into society, after all. And if your method of instilling confidence in him has any merit, showing him that we have trust in his abilities will surely help. Plus, it will save you a lengthy camel ride each day."

"I don't actually mind the camel ride," Elsa said. "And I must confess that I secretly hope he doesn't graduate too fast, simply so that I may continue giving him lessons… but I must put his well-being over my own emotions. Living here would be great."

"Excellent. I'll make the proper arrangements, and you may retrieve him tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

"Children," Fatina said, "this is Sami."

The orphans of the palace excitedly crowded around the boy being introduced. Elsa stood behind, out of the way; the new kid should be the focus of their attention, not a foreign queen. She was there to observe and help if need be, but Sami needed to learn to interact with others beside herself.

"You're the kid with the fire powers, aren't you?" one of children asked.

Sami nodded shyly.

"Can we see?"

Sami glanced at Elsa. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "Just a small flame."

Sami complied, creating a flame and holding it the palm of his hand. The others marveled at it.

"Wow," one of the girls said, reaching out to touch it.

"No!" Sami cried, yanking his hand back.

Fatina rushed over to the shocked girl. "Sami's fire may be magical," she explained, "but it's still fire. It can still burn you."

Sami hid behind Elsa. "I want to go back," he whispered.

"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault," Elsa said. "You handled the situation nicely; you were able to recognize the danger and you extinguished your flame in time."

"I guess."

Elsa kneeled down so that she was eye level with him. "Look, Sami. I know you're still scared you might hurt someone, but there's no reason to be. You're the one in control now. You've grown so much, and become so responsible. Whatever happens, you'll be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Howdy!" exclaimed Olad, waddling up.

Sami screamed and clung to Elsa. "What is that?"

"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"He's a snowman, brought to life by my magic," Elsa explained. "He's friendly! Go on, give him a hug!"

"I think my hugs might be a bit _too_ warm," said Sami.

"Nonsense!" said Olaf. "Come here!"

Olaf wrapped his twig-arms around Sami and pulled him tight. A few wafts of steam emerged from where the boy's hands came in contact with snow, but otherwise nothing happened. Olaf happily released him and skipped away.

"So… am _I_ able to make creatures out of my fire?" Sami asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know; maybe? Fire might be too ethereal for that."

"I'm not even going to try it. I don't want a flame monster moving around on its own, setting everything on fire."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea for now," Elsa said. "Like I told you, you've become quite responsible about your powers. Now, go and make some new friends. I'm going to go out and finally see the rest of the city today."

"But what about my lessons?"

"Your lessons were a means to get to this point," Elsa said. "To let you be able to control your powers enough to come back here. And you succeeded; so now go play."

Sami seemed unsure, but went to join the others anyway.

"Don't worry," Fatina said to Elsa. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

"I trust you will," Elsa said, smiling. She lingered a bit before turning to leave. "Well, good-bye," she said.

"Good-bye," said Fatina.

* * *

 

The whole day, Elsa accompanied Anna and Kristoff on a journey through the city. Together, they explored the marketplace, watching a shadow puppet play, and listened to music played on the oud; but Elsa's mind was obviously on other things.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked. "Worried about Sami?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I know he'll be fine; he's a bright boy, much more than he gives himself credit for. It's just that… I don't know, all these things aren't as exciting as you made them seem?"

"You don't like the music?"

"No, it's fine. It's just… it all seems _lacking_ somehow."

"Well, it'd probably just not your taste," Kristoff said. He listened closely. "Actually, it's not really _my_ taste either. None of these things are. Which is weird, because me and Anna had lots of fun doing them together."

Anna snapped her fingers. "That's it! The main reason this we enjoyed them so much is because we were together! Even the most boring days can become fond memories if you spend them with someone you love."

"But Anna, I love _you_ ," Elsa said. "And I've been spending all day with you, but I'm still bored."

"That's because you're my sister," Anna said. "That's a different kind of love than romantic love."

"Plus, three's a crowd," said Kristoff. "Anna and I have sort of been monopolizing each other. Sorry."

"Hey, you can spend time with whoever you want to. It's your right."

"Well, at least you got to see the dance of the sprites," Kristoff said. "You said it was fantastic! And we weren't there for that."

"Right," said Elsa. "You weren't."

* * *

 

The others in the orphanage had no qualms about accepting Sami into their group; there were no taunts or teases about his fire powers, or even about him being the new kid. Any issues about him integrating stemmed from Sami himself; as the others played in the courtyard, he relegated himself to the sidelines, not considering himself worthy enough to join in.

"Hey, Sami!" yelled one of the girls. "Wanna play tag?"

Sami shook his head. "I might accidentally burn you if I touch you."

The girl shrugged and headed back to her game.

Fatina sat on a bench and observed the scene sadly.

The royal vizier approached. "How's the child adjusting?"

"He's a bit nervous," Fatina said. "Still worried that he'll set everything on fire again."

"Well, that _is_ a valid concern," Amenei said. "Say, I've an idea… what if, instead of staying with the rest of the orphans tonight, he stay in a separate, specially-prepared room away from people or other flammable objects? That would help him get settled before we place him with everybody else—plus, if he _does_ lose control during the night, the damage would remain minimal."

"You underestimate him. You weren't at the lessons, so you haven't seen how much progress he's made. But it's still a good idea for his sake. I'll ask him how he feels about it."

They approached the boy.

"Hey, Sami," Fatina said. "Do you feel comfortable spending the night in the dormitory with the other children?"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

"How about elsewhere in the palace?" Amenei suggested. "A room where you can have some privacy if any… accidents, let's say, occur. Temporarily, of course."

"Yeah," Sami said. "That sounds good."

"Wonderful," Amenei said. "I'll prepare a place at once."


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, Elsa sat in her bed, reading a book from the palace library, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Elsa called.

"It's Fatina," the voice on the other side called out. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Elsa said, putting her book aside.

Fatina entered, blushing a bit at the sight of the Queen in her nightclothes. Elsa smirked a bit at these, seeing as not only was her gown suitable modest, but the attendant had changed out of her day clothes as well.

Elsa motioned for her to sit down next to her; she complied. "So," Elsa said, "how was Sami's first day here?"

"It could have gone better."

"Oh no. Did something happen?"

"The opposite, actually," Fatina said. "He refuses to go anywhere near the other kids for fear he might hurt them."

Elsa sighed. "Maybe I should have gone to see him again before night fell. Give him some reassurance that everything will be fine. But then again, I don't want him getting too attached to me. I'll be leaving soon, after all."

"Right," Fatina said sadly. "Your departure will be quite devastating. For him, I mean. But he'll get over it eventually."

"Though I'd like him to make some friends first, to soften the blow. I guess it was too much to expect him to get accustomed to being around others immediately. Baby steps."

Fatina nodded. "That's why I had Amenei give him his own room, so that he could rest better without worrying that he'll hurt anybody. I'm not sure where he put him, though; I should have asked him."

"Well, it's not a great deal. He'll probably be able to sleep with the others after a few nights. Perhaps even tomorrow."

"My thoughts exactly. But enough about Sami. How was _your_ day?"

"That, also, could have been better. Don't get me wrong, your city's great, but I couldn't help but keep thinking how much more I enjoyed spending my days tutoring Sami. At first, I didn't know why. I thought that maybe I liked being able to mentor a child who reminded me so much of myself. But then I realized… it was _you._ "

"Me?"

"I missed you, Fatina. I missed being around you. I missed the camel rides we took together. I loved being able to talk to you on the ship; dining with you; watching the dance of the sprites with you. I just want to _be_ with you. Get to know you even more. And I'm pretty certain you feel the same about me."

Fatina turned away bashfully. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Fatina. Don't try to deny it; I can feel that there's this deep, rapturous connection between us. We don't even have to speak to know it's there. So please. Don't be afraid to admit it."

Fatina turned back to face Elsa, tears welling in her eyes. "It's true. But such thoughts are foolish. After all, you're a queen! And I'm… not any sort of royalty. I'm just an assistant. An attendant. A glorified messenger."

Elsa stroked Fatina's hair. "You're just like Sami," she said. "You always underestimate how much you're worth."

"Thanks, but it's still foolish. You work with Sami is almost complete. You'll be returning to your own kingdom soon, and we might never see each other again."

"About that," said Elsa. "I was thinking… when we return to Arendelle, would you like to come with us?"

"Your Majesty," Fatina stammered. "I—I'm honored…"

"Haven't I said to call me Elsa?" Elsa said with a laugh.

Fatina laughed in return. "I would love to go." She frowned. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave the palace. It's been my home my entire life."

"It may get some getting used to, but—"

"No! I mean I'm too indebted to this place. The orphanage took care of me after my parents died; the Sultan gave me employment when there was none to give. He allowed me to go to Arendelle to seek your advice about Sami, but there's no way he would approve of me leaving again without a valid reason."

"Maybe I could talk to him," Elsa suggested. "Get him to release you from your duties…"

"No, Elsa. He's done so much for me already. I couldn't possibly ask for any more favors. Unless he gives me another job to do in Arendelle, I must remain here."

"So we really can't stay together?"

Fatina shook her head. "We can't."

The Queen gently clasped Fatina's hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Then we'll just have to make the most of every moment we can."

Fatina smiled.

"You guys couldn't sleep either, huh?" said Olaf, popping up between the two.

"Ack!" Elsa cried. "Olaf! What are you doing here?"

"I had this bad case of insomnia, so I was wandering through the halls, and I saw your light was on, so I came in."

"You should have knocked first!" Elsa said crossly.

"But then I might have woken you up!" said Olaf, waddling over to the window. "But since you were awake already, there's no harm down either way."

"So, he needs to sleep too?" Fatina whispered.

"I have no idea."

"Beautiful night out, huh?" Olaf said, staring out over the courtyard. "Hey, look, there's Hans!"

"What?" cried Elsa, getting up and heading over. "What's he doing out so late?"

"Looks like he's pouring something all over the walls."

Elsa and Fatina glanced at each other in concern.

* * *

 

In the courtyard, Hans occasionally checked his surroundings as he splashed the flammable contents of the unlit lamp he was holding onto the walls. He knew, even as late as it was, that there was a risk of someone catching sight of him performing his task, which would no doubt seem suspicious; but he continued anyway. A sudden entrance into the courtyard made him jump.

"Hans!" Elsa cried, storming up, Fatina behind her. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" Hans said, hiding the lamp behind his back. "I assure you, there's a perfectly reasonable, innocent explanation?"

"And what is that?" Fatina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Hans stammered. But coming up with nothing, he turned and fled, only to run face-first into a wall of ice that Elsa had summoned.

"So, Prince," Elsa said, approaching, arms raised, "I think it would be best for you to tell us exactly what you were doing."

"Ah—ah— _uh_ —uh—ah!"

"…what?"

"Ah—ah— _uh_ —uh—ah!"

"Um, I think his tongue's stuck to the ice," Fatina said.

"Oh." Elsa dismissed the wall, freeing Hans. "Well?"

"Well," Hans said, "as I was trying to say—"

"What's going on out here?" Amenei had entered the courtyard.

"Oh! Amenei!" Fatina said, swiveling around to face the Vizier. "The Queen and I saw spied Hans acting suspiciously… and given his past, we thought—"

"Yes, yes," Amenei said, waving her off. "I'll take over from here." He approached the prince. "So… what _are_ you up to?"

"Okay, okay," Hans said. He took a deep breath. "I was planning to set fire to the palace so that it would burn with the Sultan, the Queen, and the princess inside it, then blame the orphan for the conflagration, giving me a path to the thrones of both Arendelle and Naribad."

Elsa blinked. "Well, he confessed pretty readily."

"He was caught red-handed," Amenei said, producing a pair of handcuffs. "No sense in hiding anything after that." He bound Hans' hands behind his back. "Will you two help me escort him to the dungeon?"

"The dungeon?" Fatina said in surprise. "That hasn't been used in decades! Not since the town's prison was built."

"Well, yes," Amenei said, "but it's too late at night to take him there; and besides, the dungeon is the proper place to hold those accused of treachery against members of the royal family. I thought you were a stickler for such protocol?"

"Oh, no, you're right," Fatina said.

"Very good. Now, stay close."

Amenei, his prisoner, and the two ladies traversed through the darkened halls of the palace, into a wing that was mostly disused except for the statuary and armor lining the walls. They eventually came to an iron door, a heavy bolt ensuring no escape from possible from inside.

"Fatina, if you would," Amenei said.

The attendant opened the door; Elsa gingerly tread down the stairs beyond it. The dungeon below was a dusty, uninviting room that had once been home to thieves, assassins, and miscreants. It was not divided into cells; instead, it seemed that prisoners had been restrained using shackled attached to the walls, though simple confinement and a guard or two probably sufficed most of the time. The room was sparsely furnished, though whether it had always been like that or if everything had been moved elsewhere after the jail had been built Elsa did not know; currently the sole piece of furniture was a cot in the middle, on which, oddly, someone seemed to be sleeping. The figure stirred, sat up, and looked at his visitors.

"Elsa? Fatina?"

"Sami? What are you doing down here?" Elsa said, rushing to his side.

"Fatina asked me if I'd feel better if I was away from everyone tonight, and so the Vizier set my bed up here."

"Amenei! What were you thinking?" Fatina said, turning angrily. "We can't just throw Hans in here with him!"

"Of course not," Amenei said from the top of the stairs. "I never had any intention of throwing Hans in the dungeon at all." Behind him, the prisoner smugly removed his unfastened cuffs.

Fatina gasped. She ran to stop them, but was too late: they slammed the metal door shut, trapping the three of them in the dungeon.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know," Amenei remarked to Hans as the two strolled down the halls of the palace, "I wasn't expecting Fatina to be with the Queen, but it's probably safer this way; if she somehow managed to escape, she might have become suspicious. She has too much faith in the boy to believe that he could destroy the palace."

"And you're sure they won't survive?" the prince asked.

"Not a chance," Amenei said. "The floor's not strong enough to withstand a large fire. Once it gets going, it'll collapse and bury them; I doubt even that snow queen would be able to defend against ten tons of rubble."

"I prefer to call her an ice witch," Hans remarked.

Amenei chuckled. "Quite, quite. And now that both of those conjurers are out of the way, we can set the palace ablaze for real. The Sultan, along with the princess and that beau of hers, shall perish in the inferno; I'll become the new Sultan, and then, with the help of Naribad and its army, you will be installed as the new king of Arendelle."

"Well," Hans said cockily, "let's get to it!"

* * *

In the dungeon, as Fatina calmed Sami, Elsa attempted to use her powers to escape, freezing them over and over to get them to erode, but it had no effect.

"I can't get these walls to crack open," Elsa complained. "They're too thick!"

"Is there some other method you could try?" Fatina asked.

Elsa shook her head and sat down. "There's nothing else I can think of."

Sami gave a loud wail. Fatina quickly moved to comfort him. "Don't worry; it'll be all right…"

"No it won't!" Sami sobbed. "We're going to die! And the Sultan and the orphans will die, and Olaf will melt…"

"Melt?" said Elsa. "That's it! Sami, we can use your powers to get out of here!"

"What?" Fatina said. "But the walls aren't flammable; they're made out of stone."

"Yes, but the door's made of metal!" Elsa exclaimed. "So if it gets hot enough, it'll melt and let us escape!"

Sami wiped away his tears. "Okay," he said. "I'll try."

He headed up the stairs and placed his hands against the door, which began to glow orange beneath his touch. The heat spread, and the entire unit became a blob of molten iron.

"That was fantastic!" Fatina remarked. Sami gave a mild grin.

Elsa cooled the remains with her powers and shimmied through. "We have to stop them!" she yelled, making a move in the courtyard's direction.

"No, wait!" Fatina said, holding her back. She sniffed at the air. "Smoke. We're too late."

Elsa halted, formulating an evacuation plan in her mind. "Fatina, get the servants out of the palace. Sami, do the same for the orphans. I'll take care of the others."

"Right!" Fatina said, running down the hallway. Sami hesitated but ultimately headed toward the orphanage. Elsa, then, ran up the stairs towards the chambers of the Sultan and his guests.

"Wake up!" Elsa shouted, pounding on the doors. "Everybody! You have to get up now!"

One by one, the rooms' occupants opened their doors and groggily moved out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Anna moaned.

"Yeah," said Olaf, removing his sleep mask. "I was just getting comfortable because you started this racket."

"The palace is on fire!" Elsa explained. "We have to get out of here!"

"Fire?" the Sultan said in surprise. "The boy—he didn't—?"

"It wasn't him," Elsa said. "It was started by Prince Hans and your vizier."

"What? Amenei?"

"I can explain later," Elsa said. "But first, we have to go!"

The group fled to the front of the palace, the smoke getting thicker and the temperature getting hotter the farther they went. Still, they managed to reach the front lobby, where they were joined by Fatina, leading the other employees of the palace, and Sami, the other orphans following behind. But the doors were already engulfed in flame, so none of them were able to escape.

"Stay calm, everyone!" the Sultan shouted. "Panicking will do no good!"

"Is there another way out?" Anna yelled to the crowd.

"Through the kitchens," one of the cooks called out. "There's a door used for ventilation. It'd be a tight fit, but—"

Part of the ceiling collapsed, blocking the path he was pointing at.

"Never mind."

The blaze spread to ceiling and to the stairs behind them; and so the crowd found themselves trapped on all sides, huddling together helplessly as the flames inched ever closer.

"I hate to be a bother at a time like this," said Olaf, vainly attempting to prop himself up as he slumped into an amorphous blob, "but this heat's not very good for my complexion."

"Queen Elsa," the Sultan said, "can't you use your magic to put the fire out or something?"

"It's no use," Elsa said, waving her hand uselessly. "The fire's making it too dry! There's no moisture in the air!" She had an epiphany, and turned to Sami. "Sami! _You_ can do it!"

"What?"

"You can control fire! Even ones you didn't start, like this one!"

"No, I… I can't…"

Elsa crouched down and took ahold of the boy's hands. "Sami! Listen to me! You're stronger than you think. You're more _in control_ than you think. I know you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself."

Sami stared at her, then slowly nodded. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to concentrate. He raised his arms and focused on his powers with all his might. Then, bit by bit, the flames extinguished themselves, first the ones closest to them, then the ones farther away, until at last, they were all gone.

The refugees began laughing in relief. Sami opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing what he had done, he looked up at Elsa and smiled.

"I did it!" he exclaimed proudly. "I really did it!"

Elsa bent down and hugged him. "Yes, you did. Just like I knew you could."


	12. Chapter 12

Though the damage to the palace was substantial, nothing was lost that couldn't be replaced or repaired, and no serious injuries were incurred. The culprits were quickly identified and captured, with Amenei being thrown into the dungeon—after the door was replaced, of course—and Hans placed upon a ship back to the Southern Isles to be dealt with by his family once more.

After saving everybody from the fire, Sami's confidence soared. He started playing and making friends with the other orphans, and even started showing off his magic powers—taking the proper precautions, of course. Before the week was out, it was obvious that he no longer needed Elsa.

The Sultan held a farewell banquet for the visitors from Arendelle; at Elsa's request, Fatina also sat at the head table, in the spot left vacant by the vizier's removal. Entertainment was provided by Sami, who gave the guests a decent display of fire manipulation, considering his relative inexperience and the short timespan he had to practice his routine.

"It appears Sami has learned how to control his powers quite well, at least to the point where there's no danger of unintended destruction," the Sultan remarked to Elsa. "Now that you've taught him the basics, my royal guard should be able to instruct him in aiming techniques and other such things."

"If he keeps going at this rate, pretty soon he won't even need the royal guard," Elsa rejoined.

Once dessert had been served, the Sultan stood up for an announcement. "Now that our feast is finished, the time has come for dances. I believe it is only fitting that the first one goes to Princess Anna and her beau."

"Come on!" Anna cried, pulling Kristoff out onto the dance floor. "Let's get started!"

"Wait!" Kristoff interrupted. "Before we do that, there's something I need to do." He got down on one knee. "Anna," he said, presenting the ring he had purchased just a few days earlier. "Will you marry me?"

Anna squealed in delight. "YES! YES! A million times YES!"

They embraced and the crowd applauded.

"Ah, love," the Sultan said as the music began. "Fatina… are you crying?"

Fatina tried to wipe away her tears, but there were too many. "I'm just… so happy for them," she whimpered before getting up and running out of the room.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay," Elsa said hurriedly.

Elsa pursued Fatina to the attendants' quarters, where she quickly located her room by the sound of the sobbing that came from behind the door.

Elsa knocked. "Fatina?" she called.

"Go away."

"Please, Fatina? Open the door so we can talk."

There was no response.

"Alright," Elsa said sadly as she walked away. "It's probably for the best."

* * *

The next day, the servants of the palace helped the departing guest get ready to leave, packing up their things and loading them onto Sven and Hadja. This included an assortment of last-minute purchases made by the Princess of Arendelle.

"Seriously," Kristoff said as dozens of dresses were piled onto an annoyed Sven, "what possessed you to go on a shopping spree right before we were about to leave?"

"Hey, you bought a ring."

"For _you_!"

"Yes, and it looks wonderful on me," Anna said, extending her hand so she could admire the gem on her finger. "Which of course necessitated my buying a new wardrobe to match it. Besides, I'm providing a service by stimulating the local economy."

Kristoff shook his head and chuckled. "You're lucky I love you."

Anna wrapped her arms around her fiancé and leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you're lucky I love _you._ "

Elsa stood by the gate, observing the scene wistfully. She felt a presence behind her, and she turned to see Fatina approaching.

"Your Majesty," the attendant said. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night."

"It's all right; I understand," said Elsa. "Last evening was quite emotional for me as well."

The two stood in silence, each unsure of what to say next.

"Boy, I can't believe we're going home already," Olaf said, popping up between them. "You know, despite almost getting burned alive, this trip was pretty enjoyable."

"I don't think _you_ were ever in danger of getting burnt," Fatina remarked. "Melted, yes. Not just by the fire, but also by the sun. And then there was the time the kids tore your head off—"

"Well, yes. Which is why I think I deserve a nice, long, restful vacation back in Arendelle."

Elsa suppressed a small giggle.

"Ah, Queen Elsa!" the Sultan said, exiting his palace. "I see you haven't departed yet."

"No, not quite."

"Good; there's someone here who'd like to bid you a final farewell."

"Sami!" Elsa cried as the boy emerged from behind the Sultan. She crouched down and he ran into her arms.

"Thanks for everything," Sami said, giving his teacher a hug. "I'll miss you.

"I'll miss you too," said Elsa. Standing up, she turned to Fatina. "And I'll miss you, too."

"And I shall miss you," Fatina said, smiling faintly. The two joined each other in a deep, tight embrace.

"What about me?" Olaf asked. "Isn't anyone going to miss me?"

Fatina laughed. "Yes, yes," she said, patting the snowman on the head. "It won't be the same without you."

"I was thinking," said the Sultan. "We could use a permanent ambassador up north, and stationing one in Arendelle would be a good way to maintain relations between our two nations. So, Fatima, what do you say?"

"You mean you're offering _me_ that job?" Fatina said.

The Sultan nodded.

"THANK YOU!" Fatina screamed, embracing her ruler tightly. She suddenly realized what she was doing and straightened herself up. "I mean… I am grateful for your generosity, sire."

"You'd better hurry and pack, then," Elsa said. "We're going to be heading off soon!"

"Right! Right," Fatina said breathlessly as she scurried off.

Sami pouted. "Yeah, that's great for you two, but now I have to say good-bye to _two_ people instead of just one!"

Elsa laughed. "Well, we'll just have to come back and visit occasionally! Or perhaps you can come visit us!"

"Yeah!" Sami exclaimed, perking up.

Fatina returned, carrying a large sack. "All done!" she said. "I don't really have that many possessions…"

"That just makes it easier to load on Hadja," said Elsa. "Especially with everything Anna's bought."

"They make for a nice booster seat, though," Olaf remarked from atop the pile of garments.

"You'd better hope that they're all waterproof," Anna said, situating herself on Sven as well.

"Should we wait for you to get the camel ready?" Kristoff asked, reins in hand.

"No, you go ahead," said Elsa. She created a snow cloud to follow them. "There; that should keep everybody nice and cool."

Kristoff nodded, and the group started off; it took only a few minutes longer before Fatina's belongings were loaded.

"So," Fatina said, "do you want to be the one to drive the camel, or should I?"

Elsa smiled. "You know, as long as we're both on the same one, I don't think it really matters."


End file.
